


Sweaty confession

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys fighting, Confession, Friendship, Other, Pining, T for swearing and too many feelings, Unrequited Love, i got really tired so its end isnt as great as I had hoped, t also for it took too long to post this woops sorry, the avi fic I wanted but no one needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: This was not exactly how Avi had planned for this confession to go and he really hadn’t planned to end up underneath Magnus but here he was and the both of them were fairly red and breathing hard.





	Sweaty confession

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my legacy will be “that one Avi fic writer”.

This was not exactly how Avi had planned for this confession to go and he really hadn’t planned to end up underneath Magnus but here he was and the both of them were fairly red and breathing hard.

 

Roughly eight months ago, Avi greeted Magnus and his friends with a flask of brandy and words he had hoped they would find reassuring. He had hoped they would join the ranks and perhaps he could gain some cool friends out of it, perhaps even some adventures of his own. He hadn’t anticipated the three being such a massive handful and then he saw their initiation trial and watching the chaos that the three of them wrought, three people that one would never peg for friends, he expected nothing less than hectic from their upcoming mission stories. He got exactly that.

It was only five months ago that Avi first felt it: the first flutter of his stomach at simply the sight of Magnus smiling. Certainly, he had seen Magnus smile before and each was as fantastic as the last but this smile was different. Not because it was special or that anything had changed about Magnus but because Avi had begun to crush on Magnus and this was the first time he'd seen him smile sincehis crush began. Granted, it was the first time he'd seen Magnus in a few days and he was relived to see him alive but his feelings were undeniable.

It was three months ago when Magnus told Avi a little bit about his past and that he had lost someone important to him. Avi appreciated his honesty and willingness to be vulnerable, even slightly, with him. Being trusted enough that he was shown a sorrow faced Magnus, even for a second, made Avi’s feelings deepen, though, he was not aware of this at the moment. He knee that he could trust Magnud and Magnus trusted him.

Three weeks ago was when Avi finally conceded and was honest with himself about the nature of the feelings he had for Magnus Burnsides. He had spent hours that day starring himself in the mirror and talking over the possible situations he could encounter; whether he could go on being the only one who knew this information, gaining something extra out of time with Magnus or if it was wrong to keep it from the adventurer.

He had decided it would be wrong to not say anything. It would be wrong to keep such a secret from someone he cared for even if they didn’t return the feelings though, naturally, he hoped they would be. He wasn’t sure what he would do neither if Magnus returned his feelings nor if he didn’t but he hopped that, were it the later, Magnus would let the two of them stay friends.

For three weeks, Avi had been trying to get Magnus alone so that they could have a private conversation to no avail. Previously, it was as if Avi could spin a bottle and follow the neck and there would be Magnus who was ready for anything but now, it seemed that now that he needed that, Magnus was either inseparable from his friends and others of the Bureau or he was just gone. 

Avi had decided to stop trying to find him, assuring himself that Magnus would show up eventually and just when he least expected him. In the meantime, he decided to go to the gym and get some extra exercise in. Truth be told, he had let himself slack just a smidge in his hunt for Magnus.  
The gym only had a couple other attendees so, while not alone, he had plenty of space to think freely. Avi was in the middle of a rep of bench presses when Magnus stood over head.

“Avi, my man!” He greeted him with a big smile “You know better than using the bench without a spot! What if you got hurt?” Avi sets the weight back into the sturdy hooks before sitting up and turning to Magnus with a little smile. It faltered slightly when he noticed, somewhere in his work out, everyone had left. The universe was telling him now was his chance and probably his only chance to confess his feelings. Despite having prepared himself, he was still understandably nervous.

“Hey, Magnus, you bench alone all the time,” he points out with a chuckle, hoping his nerves were well hidden. He didn’t have to just blurt it out. Infact, if he did that, that would be strange. Magnus waved off the statement with a chuckle of his own and Avi’s heart fluttered, his breath being taken from him for an instant. He really had it bad and he was not good at hiding it, he thought.

“Now that you're up,” he begins, resting the knuckles of a fist on his hip, gesturing over his shoulder with the other “do you wanna go spar a bit? I haven’t fought you in awhile.” Magnus throws in a jesting wink before elbowing towards Avi in an additional teasing gesture.

“You’re on, big guy,” Avi says, forcing himself to sound as natural as possible. He covers a deep breath with a big stretch before loosening up his arms and starting toward the sparring gym.

“Want to race?” Magnus inquired, moving his arms as if he were running while looking to Avi for a response. Avi declined, passing it off as wanting to save their energy for the fight though, really, he needed time to decide if he was going to tell Magnus before their sparring practice which would possibly lead to no sparring practice, or after when they were both gross and sweaty and could end up with Magnus being grossed out by how close they had been. Avi was pretty sure Magnus wasn’t going to react so hatefully but he was so worried hed lose the friendship they had. For a brief second, he considered not telling Magnus at all. And then he thought better of it, once more. Magnus deserved to decide if he was comfortable with his friend having a crush on him and Avi would accept whatever Magnus’ decision was. He owed him that much.

They made their way into the gym, setting down the towels and waters they had brought and began stretching to avoid straining any muscles. Everyone on the base would have his head if one of their few collectors got hurt on his watch. He decided to wait until after to tell Magnus and they began their hand to hand combat using nothing but their bodies today. Magnus had greatly improved in the time he'd been working with the Bureau and Avi would be lying we’re he to say he wasn’t impressed. In fact, he would be a fool to say such a thing, especially with how quickly Magnus gets him in a prone position. The larger man fakes pulling out an axe and splitting Avi in half before he lets out a whispered scream.  
“Magnus Burnsides has slain the dragon, the crowd is going wild,” he fake announced as Avi stood “unbelievable! He even has energy left for his patented victory dance!” Avi rolled his eyes as Magnus’s intentionally bad victory dance. Avi let Magnus boast for a bit as he went to get a drink. Magnus joined him for a quick drink before they agreed to go again. 

This time, Avi was distracted to say the least. As they spared, he began to dread over how close it was to when he needed to speak, he began to worry about the placement of punches because he didn't want to do anything that would lead to Magnus feeling uncomfortable. He began to try and avoid Magnus’s attacks, hoping to evade the large man and tire him out. He was mostly successful in this, the both of them beginning to grow tired. 

“C’mon, Avi! Fight me!” Magnus taunts, hoping to get Avi to engage. While he doesn’t manage that, he does manage to distract Avi long enough that he gets ahold of him and flips him, pinning him to the ground. “Two losses in a row, Avi! You’ve lost your touch,” the big man jests before growing serious, panting a little from the work out “you okay? You seem distracted bud..” 

“Magnus, I think I have feelings for you,” he blurts. This was not exactly how Avi had planned for this confession to go and he really hadn’t planned to end up underneath Magnus but here he was and the both of them were fairly red and breathing hard. He immediately regretted it when Magnus, the sweet man, sits up abruptly, in shock and, what Avi reads as disgust. “Shit, I’m sorry, Magnus, I just,” he pushes himself back before sitting up. “It didn’t feel right to go on with you in the dark. You have a right to know.” Magnus flops back to sit on his ass and, what Avi had assumed was disgust, was made clear to be regrettable concern. 

“Look, Avi,” Magnus started, rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact now. “I.. thats real sweet of you. Really. So sweet. And I appreciate you being honest,” Magnus took a moment to collect himself “I’m.. not really ready for that for myself. I dont think I’ll ever be. I really wanna stay friends but I-“ 

“No, hey, I don’t expect anything to be returned. All I want is you to know and for us to still be able to he friends,” Avi quickly assures. “But if that makes you uncomfortable..”

“No, no, not at all!” Magnus returns the assurance “I just don’t want to lead you on with some false hope that someday itd be a thing... My hearts belongs to my wife.”

“I know…”

They sit in silence for a long time, a somberness falling over the room as they breath heavily, recovering from a fight and the panic both had experienced from the confession. After a bit, their breathing evened out and Avi smiled. “Wanna.. kick my ass again?” He offers and Magnus chuckles.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so mich for taking the time to read this! If you enjoyed it, please consider commenting and perhaps sharing! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> To check out my other works or what I’m up to, you can find me almost everywhere under @artsyfartsybro!
> 
> Thanks so much again and have a swell day!


End file.
